Kirby's Adventures of Dreams (Book 2 The Star Allies)
by T.O.A's FanFictions Land
Summary: Another Mysterious event is happening in Dreamland. But this is just the beginning of something much more grand than has ever happened to Kirby in the past 25 years! Join him and friends an Foes of the past, as they search for the mystery of the Jamba Heart, and put a stop to this, once and for all.
1. Prologue

**Kirby's Adventures of Dreams (book 2. the Star allies)**

* * *

Long ago, a being of pure evil, was sealed away by four hero's of yor. In cased in a large crystal heart. For decades, this Heart was left, drifting in space. Left to be long forgotten... until.

"Oh Great Lord of DaDarkness... I command you... RRISSE ONCE MORE!!! RISE!!!!!"

Suddenly, the Heart was pulsating with an aura so powerful, it shook the Space Craft, it was now housed in. Floating on an Alter nearby, was a hooded figure. Repeating the same chant from before.

"Rise Dark lord! RISE ONCE MORE!!! RI- ...juh?"

The hooded figure stopped his chant, as the Heart began to crack, an crumble. until. ***BOOOSH!!* **It Exploded to a thousand pieces! Send it's Shattered remains, into the cosmos! The hooded man watch in horror, as he began shaking with rage.

"no... No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

Somewhere in the Gamba Galaxy, lies the home of one of it's greatest hero's world. Planet Pop-Star! A star shaped planet, adorned with two rings, floating happily around it. The planet was homed with many colourful landscape with Endless possibilities within. From Orange Oceans, to Gtentle Springs Breeze. But it was at the center of the Planet, where all corners of the planet resides! Welcome to the World of Dreamland. a glorious place, where the weather was nice, and the people much nicer. However, this land isn't always as peaceful as it seems. As for the past twenty-five years. Strange occurrence have happened apon this land an it's residents. From power hungry King an Queen, to Mechanical Invasions. This land has seen better days. But at the end of it all, it would be restored to it's glory, thanks to the Lands very own hero! With a name so iconic, it brings joy to those that know it! The pink Puffball himself. Kirby!

Kirby hasn't been here for a long time to begin with. But he has made an impact on the lands he calls home. He's made many friends, and stopped as many foes that dare try to disrupt the balance here. But at the end of it all. He just wants a relaxing sleep, under a tree. Dreaming of Food and Friendship...

But this piece won't last forever, as usual. Up in the horizon of Dreamland. An asteroid field has rained apon this precious land. However, the Weren't ordinary space debris. But asteroids the shape of... Hearts?

They fly overhead of everyone, across the land. Passing by an ancient forest, behind a Large flower stem, and threw the donut shaped mountains. One being has noticed the event that is occurring. A masked figure, watches with fear in their eyes, and quickly Darts away. But to where? Not far from the last place, the Masked man was, was a Large Castle, high on top of a mountain. This Castle was Home to the none other than the self-proclaimed ruler of Dreamland. The Great King Dedede!(DDD for you readers) Even though he _"rules"_ apon his occupants. He finds himself, relaxing against the walls of his Castle. Daydreaming on what he shall do next. All around him, are his servants/comrades. The everso common Waddle Dees, who sworn to surve the King by any means... as long as they're feed. An speaking of food. A few Dees Bring a cart of food for their King. The King turned with delight, to finally have some breakfast for the day.

"About time!" He said with a hand on his belly, ready to dine in.

But has he begins to remove a lid, One Waddle Dee, perched on the wall, Screams in terror as a Asteroid is heading their way! It wasn't long for the King to noticed an avoid getting hit in the process. As it crashes down on where the King once stood.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked his fellow servants with them replying with a nudge. "Good... BECAUSE I NEED SOME HELP HERE!!!" The King shouted as he was pinned by the ceiling of his Castle. The Dees quickly rows to their feet and worked together like ants, to remove the stone off their King.

The rock that just landed on their home, was emitting a Purple glow from within. This caught the Kings attention, as he walks over to inspect it. The Waddle Dees however, back away as their King too, began to glow a purple aura. He turn to them, with eyes so purple. He seemed like he was on something. He began to laugh. But not his usual laugh, but a more twisted laugh. An then he raise his voice.

"as king of dreamland... I Order You All To Bring Me Every Food Available On This Land! As It Now Belongs To ME! KING DEDEDE!!! HEHEHEHEHE!!"

The Waddle Dees have never seen their King in such a bombastic way in over Two Decades! But being so loyaled to him, they don't hesitate to get to work. Everyone, except one.

"Oh no... I must find Kirby!"

* * *

Elsewhere. More and more of dreamlands' inhabitants are being effected by these Purple hearts. With some, having major effects to the land! From isolated Islands, to scorching badland. The whole world, seems to be in chaos! But it seems this isn't just happening in dreamland, or Planet Pop-Star itself. But to the vast majority of the local planets as well! This was another epidemic. One, that maybe the little pink Puff, can't do in his own... He'll need some help. And help is definitely on it's way!

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first chapter of my newest Series.**

**Be sure to review the series so far. As i have plans to make this a Much larger goal than just focusing on one game!**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. Animal Jamboree

Among the That has fell apon the planet. The little pink Puffball is still sleeping under the tree. Dreaming of ice cream an cake. Suddenly, from out of the sky. Another heart has set it's corse towards the sleeping Hero. But this heart wasn't purple, like the rest. It was pink! An engraved with some kind of ancient language. It finally lands on the hero, and fused within him. This awakens Kirby. As he searches his surrounding. Wondering what woke him up. He sees a Waddle dee, running with food. Then another. And another and another. These Dees, seem to be in a hurry. As they're all rushing to somewhere. Or, someone. A dark cloud has arose, over the new Castle Dedede. Kirby sees this, and assumes to be another threat! Like always, Dedede is usually targeted by either Dark entities, or wizards of unimaginable powers! It has seemed, not even two years since the last major events. Dreamland is under attack again. And being the protector of this land. Kirby must stop this new threat, once more.

* * *

"Kirby! Kirby!" Bandana Dee called out to find his friend Kirby.

The hearts have stopped falling, throughout Dreamland. And it seemed to leave everyone in a panic. As for the first time in years, Dreamland is empty again. BD doesn't like this one bit. He and his friends have faced many threats, in the past 25 years. Even though he believes in Kirby to stop all new threats. He also believes, hes going to need help, one way or another. In the past 10 years. He has helped Kirby with many foes. They, with Dedede and Meta Knight. Stopped Magolor, a betrayaled friend, from taking over the world. He also helped Kirby in his fight to stop an evil glove, queen, and company When DDD an MK couldn't. So maybe this time, he could help kirby once more.

"KIRBY!!!! KIRBY!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shouted much louder than before.

"Oy! Keep it down! You don't want to call them back, would ya'h?" a mysterious voice was overheard, by a bush.

"Whose there?!" Dee said, while readying his spear!

From out the bush, was non other than Rick! One of Kirby's Oldest friends! Dee remembers Rick. Back before he became head Dee. Kirby and his animal buddies. Helped King Dedede from the Dark Matter invasion. Twice! Afterwards. they settled on an Island, past Orange Ocean. Where they spent their lives, relaxing by the beach. But they also did some minor help, when something goes around. In fact. They're usually the first to help, when something goes wrong in Dreamland.

"Rick? Why are you hiding in a bush?" Dee asked the hamster.

"SHHH!! Keep it down mate'!" he hushed Dee.

"Okay. Why though?" He asked, once more.

"because me squad are acting very looney. that's Why."

"What? You too?" Dee said, raising his voice a bit.

Out from the air, a rattle can be heard, coming towards them. It was Coo! And he didn't look too happy to see them.

"I'VE FOUND YOU!!!"

Rick and Dee, scream and moved out of Coo's dive bomb! An began to run away.

"Coo please! Its yo matie Rick!" "And the Waddle Dee with the Bandana! Remember?!" They say. Trying to stop the enraged Coo. But to no avail.

Suddenly, out from the lake nearby. Kine pops out, and sqirts water at them. Causing Dee to slip! Coo sees this, and take the opportunity to attack Dee!

"THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME?! I CAN SEE RIGHT THREW YOUR DISGUISE!!" Coo shouted at Dee. Preparing another Dive bomb!

"Disguise? What disguise?!" Dee try to reply. But was met with a face full of claws! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

Not far away. Kirby heard the screams. It sounded family to him. He rushed to where the scream was coming from.

"Poyo?" He said. Seeing Coo attacking Dee and Rick, covering his head from a splash attack from Kine. "Poyoyo?" Kirby said again, tilting his head in confusion.

Coo noticed Kirby, and stopped his pelting on the innocent Dee. He rushes towards Kirby, with open claws out, Once more. Kirby finally found out that this isn't some kind of game. But a full fledged attack. Right before Coo can accurately strike Kirby. Kirby moved to the side so fast! He was able to strike Coo to the back of his head. In a matter of seconds. The hit was so hard, Coo's eyes, nearly popped out! He fell to the floor. Completely unconscious from the blow to Kirby. Kine saw this, an before he could react. Kirby slammed him to the ground! Saving Rick, from the heavy flops, from the fish.

* * *

"Thanks Kirby! I thought I was a goner!" Rick said to the pick hero.

After a while. Kirby was able to get Rick and Dee to full recovery. And while Coo an Kine were dispatched from the scene. They still remain unconscious from the blows.

"Poyo!" Kirby said with a smile to his face!

Dee then went back to asking Rick his question. "So Rick. Why were they attacking us?"

"I'm not sure myself either? I was walking down with them, to the lake. As kine felt dehydrated from being on land too long. And suddenly! We saw Mata Knight pass by. We went to see where he was going. But we got stopped by a weird rock!" Dee looked concerned. Another crash? "We decided to look at the funny thing. So I placed down my bucket that I had for Kine. And next thing I knew. They attacked me!"

"Why do?" Dee asked. Now looking more convinced.

"Beats me. But they kept calling me a spy!" Rick said, while rubbing his head.

"A spy? Of what?" Dee questioned with a worried some look to him.

"A Dark Matter Spy." Dee and Kirby shook. Why did they say that? "Yeah. They said stuff like. Everyone was corrupted again. Like when the Dark Matter Invasion was back again."

"Interesting. But why would they attack you? You were there when, Kirby and the rest of the Animal Buddies were stopped them. You wouldn't turn." Dee exclaimed to him.

Kirby noticed Kine an Coo. moaning to themselves. They were waking up. He left to go check on them. Maybe they're fine.

"Again. Beats me! I have no clue why they would be like that... Or maybe, it's because Gooey was here too."

"Gooey?" Dee replied. "He's here? Where?"

"I don't know? He must have ran off, after Kine try to eat him." Rick said, looking around.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a Strange pink glow from behind them. They looked an saw Kirby! And he was touching Kine an Coo! Afterwards. They woke up.

"errrr. What happened?" Coo with a slur to his voice.

"owie! My head hurts." Kine acknowledged.

"Mines too. What's going on?" He stopped an noticed Kirby in frontof him. "POYO!" said Kirby. "Kirby? What are you doing here?"

Rick an Dee rushed over to Kirby. Thinking he needs help from them again. "Kirby! Look out!"

"Rick? What happened? I had the most terrible drea-" Coo was interrupted by Rick. Smacking him on the face. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Coo angrily asked.

"What? You're not going to fight me again?" Rick stopped to question.

"Of course not you nitwit! Why'd yoy hit me?" Coo demanded!

"Ay! You started it! You an Kine were attacking me and Dee with everything you guys got! And kept calling me a Spy!" Rick spilled out to them.

Both Coo an Kine looked at each other. They were in shocked. "I thought I was dreaming that?" Kine replied.

"Yeah. I thought so too." Coo said, while getting up.

"Huh? You mean to tell me that yoy don't remember Scratching my face?" Dee replied.

"Nope! Last thing I remember was seeing the weird rock, and the next thing I knew, was this massive headache." Coo said back.

This just leaves Dee with more questions left to answer. Was this Weird Rock That thing that also crashed into the King? And why does it seem to cause them to me aggressive?

"Oh! That headache was from Koybe! He knocked you an Kine Silly! Must have worked, because you two ain't acting weird no more." Rick mockingly said.

"Well. I guess we owe you one Kirby!" Kine said, while hopping to Kirby. "Yeah. Thanks." Coo stingingly replied.

Kirby was still happy! But completely forgetting his task. But before he could leave. Dee asked a question.

"So, if you guy's are okay. Do you know what this weird rock, looked like? Was it Heart Shaped?"

Coo rubs his head. Not knowing what he ment. "Not sure. It happened so fast. I Don't remember what it looked like. Why so?" He asked

Dee just sighed to himself. "Nothing. I was just wondering. That's all."

Rick intervened with this converconversation. "Hey! Instead of wondering what this rock was. We need to find out where Gooey went! You Two scared him off, after mentioning Dark Matter!" He got his crew attention. And looked around, an noticed that too! "Com'on! We have to find him!" Rick said, while leading his team."

"I'll be there with you guys. I need to ask Kirby something. Kirby?" Dee sees that Kirby has left south. That's where Dedede's Castle was. Where now, a Giant storm cloud. Hovers over it. Dee figured that's where Kirby was going. And leave him too it. If he can Stop Kine an Coo from their weird state. He can surely stop Dedede too! He nodded to himself. And follow suit Rick, an aiding him with finding Gooey!

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 2 of my series! I hope this'll intrigue you guys for more!**


End file.
